


Come Closer to me, do not be afraid

by fakedolls



Series: narry aus [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Office AU, Office Sex, Top!Niall, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedolls/pseuds/fakedolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Falling in love' Ah, it made Niall nauseous. He hated those common love-from –the-first-sight books and movies or the way they described the method, or as they say 'fate' of falling in love in mere five bloody months. But it happened to him in the most unexpected way.     </p><p>Or when Harry is a new worker in the ad agency and Niall's the CEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer to me, do not be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first actual work i publish. Just for you to know english isn't my native language and i really tried my best in this. Sorry about any errors etc. enjoy. oh and the title just popped up out of no where

Harry was the new guy in the office. You see, Harry always dreamt of working in an ad agency. People always complimented him about his great ideas and convincing nature, so at 24 he decided to go for it and show the world his talent.  
  
Today was his first day, and he seemed like getting along with his co-workers very well. There was Zayn, who mostly sat in meetings muted and wandered with his thoughts away. And there was Louis, who was extremely loud and friendly. It was a decent first day, until a fancy blond guy entered the room, wearing a gray suit and blue tie. Harry looked up and he almost chocked in his breath. He looked around and Harry could see the blue of his eyes and the cherries color of his lips. He winked to some girl and passed by the door with other males followed by him.  
  
The girl sitting in the desk next to Harry's got closer with her seat and whispered to his ear, "Rumors say that he likes both girls and boys, but he mostly prefers the blokes."  
  
Harry looked at the redhead girl, gulping. This mysterious guy was an absolute good looking there was no doubt in that.  
  
"W-Who is he?" Harry muttered a bit still overwhelmed. He had never in his life felt like that towards someone so quickly, he never actually felt that kind of attraction to someone before.  
  
The girl, who by the way name was Lola chuckled, frowning her brows in confusion like it was so obvious who that guy is. "He's the CEO," she simply answered.  
  
\---    
  
Two weeks passed by in a rush, and Harry was already adjusted to his new work place. He made friends with a few more people, and he sat during lunch with quiet boy Zayn and his opposite Louis. The two actually seemed like good friends, and Louis made Zayn be feisty at times. Now, Harry was on his way to the conference room. He'd been called to assistant the CEO –whom he learned by now called Mr. Horan– to advertise his new ad idea, which was odd since Harry after all was still the new guy.  
Harry entered the room, it was still empty so he settled on one of the chairs and pulled out his phone to text his mum. Ten minutes later he heard voices coming to his direction and quickly tucked his cellphone into his black slacks. He stood up vigorously and eager. It was his actual real experience in his short time here and he hoped he won't fuck this up.  
  
A group of guys entered the room and Mr. Horan blended along them. His dyed blond hair is the only bright one in the amount of five other brunettes. He wore now a navy blue suit and white buttoned-up shirt with no tie, and Harry had to restrain the bulge forming in his pants. Two buttons were slightly open in the older man's blouse.  
Mr. Horan turned his head and spotted the chocolate curls of the younger newly boy in front of him. He stopped his laugh and said, "Styles, you're here!"

He handed his hand forward to shake Harry's and Harry obeyed, liking the way the man with the Irish accent pronounced his last name. _Styles.  
_ Harry nodded to him in acknowledgement and sat back on his sit, but when all eyes focused on him he realized he shouldn't been sitting right now. He looked at Mr. Horan's direction and saw him staring at him, a smirk forming on his face. He should have stood beside Mr. Horan to assist him. _Fucking knobhead,_ he thought.   
  
He cleared his throat out of embarrassment and Mr. Horan pulled out his laptop and gestured Harry to open the file he pointed on the screen. With shaky hands he opened it and a video popped on the TV screen on the wall. The figures on the screen started moving and Harry then understood the ad was something to do with some bank company. He liked it. The idea was very clever and amusing.  
  
Harry laughed at the funny parts of the one minute and thirty seconds clip and he could feel eyes watching him do so. He tilted his head and catch Mr. Horan glancing at him. Harry's eyes darted to Mr. Horan's hands which were placed on his lap as he leaned on the comfortable chair and a smug look on his face when the ad was over.  
  
"So, thoughts?" Mr. Horan smoothly said, freeing his crossed palms.  
  
Two of the five men whispered to each other as Harry saw Mr. Horan trying to analyze what's going on. His eyes slightly narrowed and he licked his lips, still sloppily leaning back to look nonchalant. After the two stopped rambling to each other the other three joined the decision as they said, "The idea is very nice, well done. We'd love to purchase it, great Job Niall." Harry wondered why the man called Mr. Horan by his first name but assumed they were known clients here and that was normal.  
  
Niall smiled, looking content. All of them stood up and shook hands, Harry still awkward but he managed to be confident. He didn't know he was that nervous and after they exited the room he let out a big breath. Harry stood at the side while Mr. Horan kept talking with the lads, still not sure what he should do next. Should he go back to his desk in the other floor or wait here until Mr. Horan finishes his chitchat?  
  
Eventually he stayed, patiently waiting for the blond bloke. A little while later Niall turned around, fixing his blazer as he walked towards Harry. Harry felt a hand touching his shoulder and startled him out of his trance on the wall. He heard Mr. Horan calling his name. "Styles, can I see you in my office please?" he asked, his Irish accent is smooth on his tongue.  
  
Harry nodded, panicking if he did something wrong, following Niall to his office. Harry entered first, checking the space out. It was decent, the décor was modern, there was a massive window taking over on the front wall as you walk in observing to the city. On his white desk there was a photo of a toddler next to his computer and pan can. A stack of papers is resting messily next to the keyboard as a few papers slipped off, covering it. Niall closed the door, taking off his blazer, tossing it on one of the small sofas placed at the corner of the room.  
Harry had to ask about something in particular in the room and after a mini battle with himself he decided to go for it. "Is that baby yours?" Harry asked, stepping closer and retrieving shamelessly the frame from its desk.  
  
The baby in the picture was slightly chubby, eyes blue as Niall's and he smiled to the camera. Niall chuckled, putting his hands on his hips, shaking his head in noticeable amusement. "No, no. He's my nephew," he explained and Harry made a sound to let Mr. Horan know he got it.  
  
"He quite looks like you though," Harry complimented in a giggly monotone.  
  
"Does he?" Niall surprisingly doubted, "He's more like my brother if at all, you should see his wife."  
  
"Well he sure is a fine guy." Harry chuckled, placing the photo back to its previous spot.  
  
He was so absorbed in the little conversation they had that he didn't notice Niall locking the door, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows, tucking his hands in his pockets and walking forward, mere millimeters separating the heat of their bodies.  
  
"So Mr. Horan, why… why am I here?" Harry naïvely asked, looking to the sides but cannot find his blond boss.  
  
He could feel breaths puffing on his neck and a hand suddenly holding on his hip. His breath caught in his throat and he didn't know what to do. "Please, call me Niall."  
  
Niall's vague and all of a sudden deep voice made Harry shiver. The boy behind him was definitely older but his figure was smaller than Harry's and somehow he managed to make Harry feel diminutive under his touch. Harry breathed in as Niall began to kiss on his neck. His lips were warm and welcoming on Harry's sensitive skin. When he finished sucking on a particular spot Harry liked he went from his neck to nibble and Harry's earlobe, making him produce a light whimper.  
  
"Do you think I really needed you to open a damn file on the computer for me?" He sarcastically laughed, Harry's respirations becoming heavy. "I could do this shit myself. I just wanted an excuse to be around you and bring you to my office to do that," his tone is almost a whisper and Niall's hand sliding on Harry's body to his suit blazer, unbuttoning it and helping him getting rid of it as his mouth still worked on Harry's neck.  
  
"I watched you since your day one, you looked so precious and keen to your new job," a light amusement is audible in his words, remembering the day two weeks ago. "How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Twenty… four." Niall's touch on Harry's body made him forget himself and the answer was uncertain.  
  
Niall smirked. Good. He thought. _He's younger than you, just how you like._  
  
Niall was twenty eight. He was notorious at bringing younger males and females to his office, fucking them until their scream was audible in the whole building. He rarely messed with his workers, if at all. It mostly was the clients he found attractive. Sometimes they were older than him but it didn't stand in his way of being the dominant. Not even now that their size difference was visible. They sometimes say the smallest are the most you should fear of.  
  
Niall breathed in the scent of Harry's curls. It was peppermint. He was fond of this odor. He liked how Harry smelled of it. His hands traveled down to Harry's trousers and unfastened them slowly. Harry was paralyzed, he wanted this so much in a way, but that certainly took him off guard.  
Niall cupped Harry through his boxers, squeezing at the growing member. Harry moaned and Niall glided his hand into Harry's briefs, feeling his cock and starting to stroke it tauntingly slow. Harry couldn't control his noises, even when the older boy stopped and tugged out his hand, taking some distance as he dropped the slacks down Harry's knees together with the slightly wet boxers.  
  
"Lean on your elbows," Niall instructed and Harry did as he wanted.  
  
Harry's hole was pink when his arse lifted up with the process and Niall slyly smirked. He bit his lips and told him to wait up in his spot and do not move. He got behind his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a lubricant. Harry was slightly scared.  
  
"You do that a lot?" he questioned, gulping the lump in his throat.  
  
Niall looked up and made his way back behind Harry with diverted smile. "Haven't you heard? The rumors are apparently true." Niall teased sarcastically, caressing on one of Harry's cheeks, testing the new arse. "But don't worry, you are actually the first worker I brought here and about to do this with," he remarked like it's nothing major. Maybe it wasn't.

"Oh."  
  
Niall splattered the fluid on three of his fingers, licking his lips, "Ready baby?" Niall inquired. Harry nodded biting his bottom lip anxiously.  
  
He was actually doing this, and it might slightly bother him that he let himself like that, but he hoped there would be no regrets after. Even if it's probably wrong.  
  
Immediately Niall pushed two of his fingers inside of Harry and began to open him up in a scissoring way and thrust in deeper as he touched Harry's prostate and Harry let out a throaty groan. Niall liked that sound, and because of that he desired for more of it as he fingered deeper. Though the marvelous noise the curly boy made, he didn't want him to come just yet, not before he fucked him. So he slipped them out and unbuckled his trousers and unfastened his zipper rapidly. Harry was already a mess, but he thought he could take more, he wanted more. Niall looked down at his throbbing cock and then straight to the damp and red ass-hole of the younger.  
  
Harry cried out as Niall sharply entered his ready hole. He began to urge himself profound inside of Harry, hands holding on Harry's hips for a steady, pounding in frantic movements in and out as eyes gazed down at the little show of him bucking Harry, biting his lips and enjoying the sinful pleasure of their bodies together.  
  
Harry couldn't bear it, he never felt this way, he had never in his life had been fucked in a treat. Niall was slow but hard and sharp. He took this slow as the time ticked by.  
Niall grunted. His eyes open as he watched Harry bend over even further onto the desk, gripping the edges of it as his knuckles became pale and red. He liked to see people while he fucked them, he liked to watch how he made them feel, how he made them weaker, submissive and vulnerable. The curly mess moaned louder now but he tried to be restrained because he didn't want people to hear, to know it was him making these desperate noises.  
  
Harry looked at the view in front of him. He watched people emerging out of stores and cabs, some others running late to their destiny and many vehicles forming a massive line of traffic in the red light. Harry always loved the city, he loved to see its lively nature, but he might love it even more now.  
  
Niall moaned as he thrust his hips further, his dick going deeper inside of Harry, making him groan as he bit his lips, tightening his grip on the white desk and a few gasps letting themselves out of his mouth. Niall's sharp thrusts getting more profound, touching Harry's prostate and the hand that held on Harry's hip slid down to Harry's pulsing, leaking dick.  
  
"Scream my name Harry, scream it while I fuck you. Let them know how I make you feel," Niall hoarsely instructed, breathing out heavily as his movements never fails and he keeps going on and on.  
  
Harry moans from Niall's words. He feels so exhausted but he it's like he needs more, he don't want this to be stopped. He never felt this way, no one ever made him feel as good as he feels now when Niall fucks into him. When the blond doesn't get what he wanted he smacks Harry's bare arse harshly and Harry whines, "More," he begs, Niall still urging himself into Harry, but now harder to punish him of not obeying his words.    
  
"No." Niall growled, "Do what I told you to and scream my name so everyone could hear. Then I'll consider." Niall's words were so provocative and the craving in them turned Harry on.  
  
Harry groaned, Niall's thumb teasingly caressing Harry's damp tip still waiting for Harry to do as he told. "Fuck, Niall, fuck,"  
  
"Good boy," a devious grin formed on Niall's satisfied face, patting Harry's back, thrusting in deeper, harder, faster as a return to the favor and again slapping Harry's reddening butt, listening to his wailings and pleasured noises.  
  
Niall felt his mouth getting dryer and Harry wetter in his touch, he stroked Harry's dick more rapidly. He felt himself getting closer to an edge as he grunted aloud along with his urged thrusts and fragmented whimpers escaping his sore throat.  
  
Harry screams, chocking a little but his forborne moans taking over. They both tired and sweaty but the sounds of each other keeping them keen, the adrenaline taking over. Niall announces Harry he is closer and his movements becoming more frantic as the heat builds in his stomach.  
  
"Me too," Harry breath out, moaning a little more, his hair is glued to his forehead and it feels hot.  
  
Harry was the first to come, dirtying the white desk with his release, panting as he buries his head in his shoulder, wiping some humidity, mere seconds later Niall came inside of Harry's hole, whimpering slightly. Hands shaky and unstable and he collapsed on top of Harry.

"That was mad," Niall laughed breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
\---  
  
A month, two, three passed by and the two lads were hooking up twice a day in Niall's office or the bathrooms, sometimes the conference room. It mostly was sex or Harry giving head to Niall. Every time Niall walked into the corridor he glanced over Harry, and Harry 'accidently' bumped into Niall's shoulders as they walked past each other. People began to suspect when Niall always choose Harry to assist him, even when there weren't any meetings or stuff like that, and especially Harry's friends and other co-workers whenever he made the same excuse to go to the restroom. Harry liked the exciting feeling of this, the fact that people didn't know and the continuous rumors. He heard them once, that 'Mr. Horan is hooking up with someone from the office' and witnessed everyone's shocked expression. He didn't get why people bothered so much about their boss's sex life though. He could sense it when Zayn and Louis began to look at him oddly, almost revealing the secret.    
  
And Niall, Niall was satisfied, he liked to fuck Harry and he was even keener to his mouth around him. But that wasn't what he was usually doing, and it felt weird, it felt new.  
  
\----  
  
Niall sat on one of the barstools in the club, Liam and Josh either side of him, chatting nonsense about some birds' asses and drumsticks. Niall's mind was distracted, because there was a major burden hanging in his stomach and it was hard to breath. It was like that for almost four months. He didn't know why though, or he did but never acknowledged the reason. Maybe it was the fact that he enjoyed doing Harry and only him, but it was foreign to him. He's used to fuck different people, but somehow with Harry, he couldn't manage himself to do so. He was sure Harry did, he was sure Harry hooked up with other guys while he's still shagging him, and from some other reason it did eat him from inside out.  
  
"Mate is you alright? Still thinkin' about that boy?" Liam startled Niall from his thoughts, holding on his shoulder. Josh spotted a fit chick walking and he sipped his beer hurriedly and left the bar to chase after her without saying any word.  
  
"No," Niall snickered. "We just fuck. I need some more sleep though, I'm alright thanks man." He nodded, sipping more loudly from the almost empty bottle.  
  
"Niall," Liam pushed, looking unconvinced. "He did something to you, didn't he?" his tone was overly enthusiastic and Niall despised him for that.     
  
"He fucking works for me and I happen to buck him, it doesn't mean I'm going to be all loved-up with him."

Niall was worked-up and inpatient. His leg thumped up and down and his fidget fingers tapping on the glass, making an obnoxious noise. He didn't know why.  
He was never in love in his entire twenty eight years of living. Well maybe in high school when he was still in a fantasy he liked only girls. And hell, four damn months aren't enough to fall in love.  
  
'Falling in love', ah, it made him nauseous.  
  
"As you wish my friend," Liam shrugged, concentrating back to his drink.  
  
\---  
  
Niall was pissed, stumbling into his empty flat and lazily tossing his body on the gray sofa. Even to open up the telly and watch a match wasn't on his mind right now. He just wanted to sleep. After twenty more minutes of thinking bollocks about curly-haired twenty four year old kid that turned his world upside down he fell asleep on the couch at a Friday night.

\---

It's Monday now, and Niall avoided Harry all day. He never glanced over him when he passed through the hallway and he never texted him to come to the bathroom. He neither called him to help with in the conference room. Harry felt his heart being ripped, because maybe, just maybe, he liked Niall more than he should. He knew it was wrong, he was his boss.

\---  
  
Three weeks, and nothing. No look, no word exchange, no craving touch, just them avoiding each other like strangers, thinking about each other secretly while they masturbated, about the times of them together.  
  
Niall emerged from the bathroom's cubicle, fastening his zipper, readjusting his belt back to support his trousers. Someone entered the space but Niall shrugged it off because people pee and it's normal and he sure as hell none of them wants the CEO to look at them like they're some freak. But when he saw the figure whose was presence in the room through the reflection in the mirror his heart fell to his pants. He missed him and it's stupid. Harry stood behind him as he splashed water on his face, and their gazes locked. Niall cleared his throat out of uneasiness, wiping his damp hands in his suit instead of grabbing a toilet paper. Why the fuck was he nervous.  
  
"What happened Niall," Harry cracked the silence, "Did I do something wrong?" Fuck, he craved to hear this voice so clearly around him in three weeks.  
  
"No!" Niall firmly disagreed, turning to look at him, his eyes pleading. "Hell no, baby listen, I… I had some difficult time. With myself, dealing with my own problems. And I guess I needed some space."  
  
The way he called him 'baby' made Harry's heart pulse in his chest more rapidly. He bit his lips as Niall scratched his nape and got his hands through his blond-dirty hair. All Harry wanted to do was kiss him. Their situation was so odd, so strange and foreign for both of them. They both thought it was just sex in the office. Niall even thought it would be a temporary thing of at least two times. And when it became persistent again, they considered it as just sex.  
But now, when they both have feelings, as weird as it is, it felt like something from unreal and overly cheesy romantic movies. And they both hated them.  
  
Harry cussed, stepping closer to Niall and forgetting about his full sac, cupping Niall's face with his big hands and firmly kissing him on the lips. Their tongues working together, Niall tasted like tea and the chocolate chips cookie he ate thirty minutes ago, while Harry tasted just like simple mint gum. Their noses bumping together with the friction of the kiss, eyes shut and hands roaming each other body. "Fuck, I missed you." Niall breathed out.  
  
"I love you." Harry said as they disconnected their lips, breathing in Niall.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
'Falling in love' Ah, it made Niall nauseous. He hated those common love-from –the-first-sight books and movies or the way they described the method, or as they say 'fate' of falling in love in mere five bloody months. But it happened to him in the most unexpected way.     

**Author's Note:**

> the end is shit but i had to end it somehow right?


End file.
